Troll? Never
by ShuinObasisiaon
Summary: This is a boyxboy fanfitcion, if you don't like please don't read. Shizuo tired from a long boring day in Ikebukoro has a headache and for once dosen't feel like dealing with flea or does he?


**Again warning this is a boyxboy aka Yaoi fanfic and made purley for fun (by me and my friend X3) So if you hate yaoi don't read it.**

* * *

Shizuo walked though Ikebukoro smoking his stick of cancer reliving his stress he has been having lately. It wasn't just flea bothering him who was on his mind all the time it was a lot of people. Just the world hated his strong ass. He sighed blowing out air muttering inchohertently to himself.

Izaya was in a tall building, he was on one of the higher floors in a fancy little café, he sat by the large glass windows with a pair of binoculars to observe his lovely little humans, and that was when he noticed his beloved Shizu-chan, "Well well well, look who's decided to stroll around." He smirked to himself before pulling out one of his many cell phones, Izaya dailed Shizuo's number and waited for him to answer as he watched him through the window, when he saw and heard Shizuo click the answer button he spoke sly as a fox, "Hello Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he decided to pick it up, his day couldn't get more worse could it? Truth is it did when he heard flea's annoying voice. "What do you want." he said getting to the point stopping walking lighting another cigarette that tasted weirdly better then the last.

Izaya chuckled slightly as he exited the café and walked down the stairs, he exited the building and walked until he was only a few feet away from Shizuo, "Isn't it obvious Shizu-chan? I want you~" he cooed before hanging up the phone, "Look behind you."

Shizuo didn't want to deal with the infomation broker today, but he closed his phone taking a deep breath letting it out turning around. "Izaya." he said, no hiss nor growl just there emotionless. "What do you want." he demanded itching for a pole but didn't feel like grabbing one.

"I believe I already told you that~" Izaya smirked and grabbed Shizuo's hand before dragging him into a dark alley way, "Now now Shizu-chan don't get hasty with me or anything, I just wanna have a little F-U-N~" he pinned Shizuo up against the wall and leaned in close to his ear, "I love humans, but I 'hate' you." He then leaned in to close the gap between him and Shizuo, he kissed him a bit roughly and then pulled away to see his reaction.

Shizuo very much confused on why he was being dragged away allowed himself to be, why he didn't really know. Maybe it was the way he liked Izaya the way he walked was very womeny. He felt himself being pushed against the wall and then Izaya kissing him making him blush.  
He then grabbed Izaya's hands trapping them above his head then he kissed the broker back.

Izaya widened his eyes a bit at the sudden surprise of dominance he felt from Shizuo, "Oh Shizu-chan~ I didn't know you would be so dominant and impulsive." He teased before kissing him back again.

Shizuo leaned back out of the kiss panting a little bit from the lack of air as he pressed Izaya against the wall with his leg inbetween the fleas own. "I am not feeling well. Let's see if you can fix that." the lager man said picking up the broker carrying him off locking his arms so Izaya couldn't escape.

"Ooh Shizu-chan~ where are you taking me, to your house I presume~?" Izaya smirked a bit and ran his hands up and down Shizuo's chest before pulling on his bow tie to choke him a bit, "I'm surprised you're practically inviting me to your house~"

"I was planing on moving anyway." he said looking down at the male before kicking open his door kissing the male kicking the door closed. He backed off smirking his own smirk before carrying Izaya to thebedroom throwing him on the bed before climbing ontop of him stradling him kissing Izaya on the lips pulling his body closer.

Izaya's smirk widened a bit as he moaned into the kiss slightly, "Ah~ Shizu-chan I had no idea you would be so in control with something like this, aren't you a virgin? I mean I've never seen you with a woman, or a man for that matter."

Hearing this Shizuo looked down at the male pulling away. "Huh? Oh I had a girlfriend once but that was when I was 10ish... ish. Hey arn't you a vigin... flea?" Shizuo asked him with a raised eyebrow removing his glasses and tie throwing them on the ground.

"Well I've never done it with a woman before, but maybe I've done it with another boy~" Izaya smirked a bit not wanting Shizuo to know that he was a virgin as well.

"For somereason I fell as if your lying. Your smirking way to much." Shizuo said as he ran his hands along Izaya's stomach and chest. "Your face is going to freeze in a smirk." he added pecking the males lips.

"Oh hush Shizu-chan~ my smirk is on of my best features, but then again everything is my best feature." Izaya blushed slightly when he felt Shizuo's touch, "Shizu-chan~ don't tease me much more~" he whined a little.

"Really now? I like your smile the best." Shizuo said as he started to remove Izaya's coat throwing his pocket knife across the room letting it get trapped in the wall. "Though I do like everything about you." He hummed out to the male kissing him licking his lower lick pulling Izaya more to his chest.

Izaya blushed a bit more when he heard the comment about Shizuo liking his smile, he let Shizuo take of his black hooker coat and kissed Shizuo more passionately each time.

Feeling Izaya allow him to remover his coat of womeness he took off Izaya's top moaning into the kiss semi-accedently making him blush profoundly. Closing his eyes he played with Izaya's nipples that were hardening due to the cold air from the AC.

Izaya let out a few soft moans as he clenched at he sheets, "Mmph~ Shizu-chan~!" He arched his back and bit his bottom lip trying to suppress upcoming moans.

Shizuo loving the sounds of Izaya moaning he removed the males pants liking what he was seeing he left soft kisses along Izaya's neck before biting and sucking at the sweet spot while playing with Izaya's cock fully erect.

Izaya moaned louder each time and tangled his fingers into Shizuo's hair, the raven haired boy slightly curled his toes from the immense pleasure and lust he felt.

Blondie here enjoying the sounds pleasureably coming from Izaya he shed his own clothing making them both naked. He went down sucking on Izaya's cock licking it and just all playng with it while running his hands up and down the raven's body.

Izaya loved the feeling of Shizuo's tongue against his cock, he continued moaning and could feel himself closer and closer to climax, "Ah~ Shizu-chan I think I'm gonna mgh~ cum."

"Good." Shizuo muttered continuing what he was doing shifting himself on the rather large bed.

Izaya couldn't hold back any longer he arched his back and let out one loud moan as he came, "Shizu-chan~ you're quite skilled with your fingers~" he smirked before pinning Shizuo down and starting to suck on the tip of his cock while rubbing at the base.

Surprised by Izaya's actions he let out a loud moan enjoying it. "I-izaya~" he muttered covering his face embarassed to all hell that he was doing this with his lover but that's his secret.

Izaya took more of Shizuo's cock into his mouth until he was deep throating it, he moaned softly which created somewhat of a vibrating sensation against Shizuo's length.

Shizuo moaned placing his hands on Izaya's head pushing him more taking more of his member. "Ugn, I think~ I am about to... cum~!" he said but he already did making him pant.

Izaya swallowed his hot cum greedily before kissing back up Shizu-chan's body until he reached his lips, Izaya smirked a bit and reached his hand back to position Shizuo's cock at his entrance, "I wanna do it like this, so that I'm on top but you're fucking me~"

"Sounds fun." Shizuo said wrapping his arms around Izaya kissing his lips passitonetly moving his leg so he pushed Izaya down as he raised himself entering the smaller male.

Izaya clawed at Shizuo's back slightly as he felt him enter, "Agh~! Mgh~" he softly bit down on Shizuo's shoulder before moaning a bit and started to move up and down Shizuo's shaft.

Not feeling Flea bite him he moaned playing with Izaya's cock while moving up and down. He kissed and sucked onto Izaya's shoulders and neck groaning to himself loving this.

Izaya continued moving and grinding his hips against Shizuo's slightly as he caressed the blonde haired boy's back.

Feeling himself so close to climax he wrapped his arm around Izaya's back kissing but before muttering, "I am going to cum~"

Izaya kissed him back before moaning some more, "Ah~ m-me too Sh-Shizu-chan~!" He moaned loudly and came at the same time as Shizuo, the raven haired boy panted a bit before collapsing beside Shizuo.

Shizuo held onto Izaya hugging him kissing the broker on the cheek. "Huh, my headache is gone." he muttered smiling softly.

"It's a good thing too~ because now I can give you another one~" Izaya chuckled slightly before cuddling up to Shizuo.

"Way to ruin a moment. Troll." Shizuo said sighing closing his eyes pulling the blanket over them then he fell asleep with his breathing moving Izaya's hair in a soft breeze.

"Me? Trolling? Pssshhh never~ don't hurt my feelings like that Shizu-chan~" Izaya cooed before closing his eyes, "I definitely 'hate' you most of all." He mumbled before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Lier." Shizuo muttered in his sleep smiling a little wider.


End file.
